The Death Of A Fallen Angel
by Grufflump
Summary: When Tyson fell in love, the one he loved, Kai, wanted one thing from him. He wanted Tyson to bring him death. But killing an angel isn't that simple. He must venture through hell for love, for a promise he wish he'd never made. YAOI KAITYSON MPREG
1. The Angel

I know that this idea (for the story) is really weird but I loved it so (sticks tongue out). I also love the idea of Kai being an Angel…but a Bad Angel…ok but not too much…How strange did that sound…oh well shrugs.

Ok well I am really sorry to anyone who is waiting for an update! But I had my idea that I loved so…um…SORRY!

**Fallen Angel**

Tyson walked. He didn't know where but he was walking. He just kept going because he knew that he didn't want to be at home. His Father had been beating his Mother again and he was almost unconscious on the floor watching. He had tried to help but his father was, taller, stronger and had a chain. His Mother was screaming as she had tried to go help her son. He had grabbed her and hit her over the head with the chain. She had fallen unconscious but he hadn't noticed. All of his anger was coming out on her and he kept hitting her. She was bleeding badly and she didn't move. Tyson tried to crawl over and see his Mother, the one person he trusted, to help her if he could but he was kicked away and as much as he fought to stay conscious, he couldn't and he lay limp in the living room floor as his Father continued to hit his mother. Tyson had seen the murder of his mother at 16 years old and had no one left.

Tyson walked along a street that was almost empty and decided that his body needed to stop at three in the morning.

Tyson saw an empty bench and lay down on it. He was cold but he would much rather be off the ground than on it.

Tyson pulled his coat over him, put his head down on the cold hard bench, and closed his eyes.

Every time Tyson dreamt, he dreamt of his Mother dying again and again and he heard her screaming but there was no escape and he was dying. It was like a nightmare that won't go away. Tyson was afraid to sleep so he stayed up as long as he could without collapsing, but then he was more tired so he slept for longer so he dreamt more about his Mum dying and so on.

Tyson lay there and began to cry. He was crying because he was afraid of the dream he knew was about to come. He was crying because he missed his Mum. He was crying because his Father was evil. He was crying because he had no one left.

Tyson's dream:

_Tyson was in a black room. It was empty except from his Mother and Father. His Mother was on her knees and her Father was about to hit her. Someone came into the room and grabbed Tyson around his shoulders so he couldn't run and help his Mum. Tyson tried to yell at the stranger to let him go but no sound came out of his mouth. Tyson stopped moving as his Father hit his Mother again and again. Why was the stranger doing this? Why was he stopping me from getting to save my Mum, Tyson thought._

_Suddenly Tyson's Mum stopped moving and was dead. The stranger whispered in his ear, "You can't change the past but you can change your future, do it now."_

_The stranger let go and Tyson turned around to see a black shadow flying into the sky (that was also black). The stranger had large wings and looked truly beautiful. Tyson stood and watched the stranger fly up into sky. Tyson turned around and saw his Mother's spirit float upwards. She was going to heaven._

_Tyson smiled, "Your right," Tyson said in his dream, "I can't change the past, but I will change his future."_

_Tyson glared at his father then began to run towards him, to kill him anyway possible._

_Then every thing around him began to fade away and as he was about to reach his Father…he woke up._

Tyson looked around to see the sun beginning to come up. He wasn't tired anymore, but he was angry. Tyson sat up and his back ached. He felt stiff all over his body (DO NOT TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!) and he wanted to lie back down again but he didn't. He wanted to find his Father. He would pay.

Tyson's stomach rumbled as he remembered that he hadn't eaten since last night. Tyson rubbed his stomach as he realised that he had no way of getting food…apart from begging.

Tyson stood shakily up and began to walk towards the high street. His feet felt heavy and every step took more and more effort. When he got there, he took off his baseball cap and put it in front of him. He sat down on the ground and watched people go by. Some people put money in his hat; others pulled their children away. Tyson felt truly upset when he saw a young boy go by and he heard him ask his Mother, "Why is that boy on the ground?" He had also heard the Mother reply, "Because he didn't work hard, now don't make eye contact, all they want is money."

Tyson felt ashamed but he didn't know why. It wasn't his fault that his father was an evil raping bastard that should rot in hell.

Tyson counted the money in his hat. There still wasn't enough for a decent amount off food. Tyson began to shiver as a cold breeze hit him. Then, on top off everything else, it began to snow.

"Today isn't my day," Tyson muttered.

He pulled his arms inside his coat and folded his arms. He was freezing and the snow got thicker. Tyson closed his eyes and felt the cold slip away.

He was about to be engulfed by eternal darkness (i.e. freeze to death) when h some one sat down beside him.

Tyson opened his eyes and slowly turned around. He saw a strange boy with long, blonde hair sit down beside him. The boy looked about 18 and in a strange way, Egyptian.

"Come with me," said the Boy not looking at Tyson through his golden mask.

"What?" Tyson said still shivering.

"Come with me," said the Boy again but this time he got to his feet.

"Why?" asked Tyson.

"So many questions, so little time," said the boy who looked at Tyson. He had electric blue eyes that make Tyson nervous.

The boy grabbed Tyson by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyson who was unsteady on his feet.

"Follow me," said The Boy urgently.

"Who are you?" asked Tyson.

The boy glared at Tyson, "I am Mystel, now will you follow me!"

"Where are we going?" asked Tyson not moving.

"I can explain on the way," said Mystel, "Please follow me."

"Not until I know every thing I need to," said Tyson, "Where are we going?"

"This is against orders but I have to hurry," said The Boy, thinking aloud.

"What is against your orders?" asked Tyson nervously.

The Boy looked at him then smiled, "This." He said just before he hit Tyson on his head knocking him out.

xXx

When Tyson woke, he was on a stone cold floor somewhere. He heard people talking.

"I told you not to hurt him," said one voice angrily.

"But he wouldn't come quickly, he kept asking questions," said the voice of Mystel.

"I told you not to hurt him and I would expect him to ask questions, I mean if you were asked by a complete stranger to follow them, wouldn't you ask questions?" said the first voice again.

"Yeah," said Mystel, "But he would of frozen to death. Anyway, why do you want him, he is as good as dead I take it? I mean I could have killed him then and there, I haven't killed in a long time and he…" Tyson felt panic well up inside him.

"Just get out of my sight," said the first voice.

Tyson heard Mystel leave the room. He finally opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a huge room with an extremely high ceiling. Tyson sat up and looked around to see a large room with a boy standing at the other side looking straight at him.

Tyson just stared at the boy. He had a long coat on and had blue at the front and grey at the back hair. He was truly beautiful.

"I hope that idiot didn't hurt you," said the boy walking towards him.

"No," said Tyson rubbing his head, "Not that much."

The boy had reached Tyson and he sat down beside him, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Tyson smiling, "A lot…ok who are you, where are we, who was he, why am I here, does this have anything to do with my father and…I think that's it."

"Well," said the boy, "I am Kai, we are in Russia, he was Mystel, a friend of mine who is good at and enjoys killing, and you are here because I wanted to save you from the cold weather and I don't even know who you are so how would I know your father."

"Ok" said Tyson slowly, "But I still don't know why you saved me, why not any other person on the street?"

"Well," said Kai sighing, "I can see things in people that others can't. Strengths, weakness', power. Tyson, you are a very strong man and I know that you will do great things with your life, I couldn't let you die."

Tyson was shocked. A stranger was complimenting him and said he was strong, when he just had sixteen years of how weak and pathetic he was, "Thanks," was all he could manage."

"I know that your life hasn't been easy but I think that I can make a difference and help you on your way to becoming the best," Kai said looking over where he had been standing before.

Tyson looked at the profile of his face. It was perfect. He had blue triangles on his face. Tyson wasn't sure if they were tattoo's or face paint but they suited him so that it didn't matter. His hair was beautiful and shiny.

Kai turned to face Tyson gave him a fight. Tyson looked away and blushed. He had the most enchanting eyes I have ever seen, they were red like fire, yet gentle like water.

"Oh," said Tyson, "I have one more question."

Kai smiled, "Yes and hurry before we are disturbed again."

"Well," Tyson was grinning, "There are actually two."

"Go on then," encouraged Kai.

"Well firstly," said Tyson looking at the floor, "Why do I smile whenever I see you even though," Tyson paused, "My mother recently passed on."

"Well" said Kai looking deep into Tyson's eyes, "You have the same effect on me, your other question?"

"Um," said Tyson thinking about the answer. Wait, Tyson suddenly thought, is this gorgeous guy hitting on me, "Are you hitting on me?" It came out and Tyson so desperately wanted those words back. That wasn't what I was meaning to ask.

"Well," said Kai leaning closer to Tyson, "That depends if you want me to."

Tyson looked at his pale face and leant forwards as well, "I do."

Kai took his hands and put then on either side of Tyson's face. Then he looked into Tyson's eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

Tyson didn't do anything. This kiss was warm and loving, unlike his fathers that was angry and desperate. Kai stopped and looked at his eyes again. Tyson was longing for Kai to kiss him again and give him that wonderful feeling of being loved. Tyson leant closer and touched his lips against Kai's. Kai kissed back and touched Tyson's lips with his tongue. Tyson opened his mouth and then Kai deepened the kiss. Tyson was lost in it, never wanting to leave that place where he actually felt happy and loved.  
Kai pulled away because of a knock at the door. He smiled at Tyson then stood up.

"Come in," he called.

Tyson sat there, confused. He wasn't sure if he had just been kissed by a really beautiful guy or was he dreaming.

Mystel walked in. He glared at Tyson who was still sitting on the floor and looked very pleased with himself.

"What is it?" Kai asked in a tired voice.

"Um," replied Mystel, "Are you really sure you want to keep him, I mean, I could kill him quickly, no torture or…"

"Why did you come here Mystel?" asked Kai again but a bit louder.

"Um," said Mystel, glancing at Tyson, "I am supposed to tell you that luck is on the table and that there is someone at the door.

Kai paused for a moment, who would come to visit him? Then a look of fear came over his face.

"Mystel?" said Kai staring at Tyson, "When you knocked out Tyson, did a lot of people look?"

"Um a few," said Mystel, "I mean I would look if I saw someone knocking someone else out."

"Shit," said Kai and he ran over to Tyson, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to his feet, "Follow me and don't ask any questions. If you want to stay safe follow me."

Tyson ran after Kai who was running towards the door very quickly.

"Slow down!" Tyson called.

Kai stopped, "Oops I forgot."

He ran up to Tyson and the grabbed him by the arm again. This time Kai didn't let go and when he ran, Tyson found that he could run just as fast.

"Why are we running?" Tyson asked as they ran up some stairs.

"Because your Father is at the door," said Kai looking quickly at Tyson then back on where they were going.

"How do you know," asked Tyson panicking.

"No one ever visits me unless they want something and you are the only thing that I have got right now."

Tyson was silent. His father had tracked him down to here. I don't even know where I am but my Dad does, thought Tyson.

They ran along a hallway. This is a big house, Tyson thought.

Suddenly Kai stopped outside a room.

"This is my bedroom," said Kai panting, "Stay here until I come to collect you ok. Only answer the door if you know it's me."

Tyson nodded. He didn't feel tired and yet Kai did. That was strange, Tyson thought, this boy if fitter, faster and taller than me and I am not tired and he is.

Kai turned and walked quickly away, still panting.

Tyson opened the door and walked into the huge bedroom. There was a four poster bed at the far left hand side, a door that Tyson supposed led to a bathroom and a huge bookcase filled with books. There were some lovely pictures of Angels and Demon's hanging on the walls. Tyson sat down on the bed and waited for Kai to come back.

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tyson asked.

No one answered, instead, some one began to open the door slowly.

"Who is it?" Tyson repeated.

The door opened fully to reveal Mystel standing smiling.

"Me," he said smiling insanely.

"What do you want?" asked Tyson feeling on edge.

"Oh nothing really," said Mystel walking towards Tyson.

"Why are you here?" asked Tyson standing up.

"Fun," said Mystel smiling again looking at Tyson with his blue eyes.

"What kind of fun?" asked Tyson backing away from the advancing Mystel.

"My kind of fun," said Mystel still walking straight towards Tyson.

Tyson walked backwards, keeping an eye on him until he hit the book case behind him.

"I'm gonna like this," said Mystel, "I haven't done this for a while."

"What is this," asked Tyson looking around for an escape route.

"Murder," said Mystel with a gleam in his eye.

"Kai wont like it," said Tyson, realising it sounded weird but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mystel laughed, "Kai dislikes most things I do."

He had got to Tyson hand stared at him. Their blue eyes met and Tyson panicked. He hit Mystel on his face. Mystel pulled his head back and faced Tyson.

"I can see why Kai likes you," said Mystel, "But you are nothing more than another way to get back."

"What?" said Tyson.

"Pity," said Mystel, "You will never find out."

He grabbed Tyson by his neck and pinned him against the bookcase. Tyson grabbed Mystel's hand and tried to pull them away but Mystel was too strong and Tyson began to feel very weak. He tried to kick but any time he hit Mystel, he just gripped his throat harder. Tyson looked at Mystel and saw pure insanity in his eyes. He was enjoying killing for the sake of killing. Tyson felt himself begin to black out when suddenly Mystel let go. Tyson fell to the ground and so did Mystel. He rubbed his throat as he gasped for air. Mystel didn't move and Tyson saw the reason. He had a knife in his back. Tyson looked up and saw Kai standing there panting.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," said Tyson in a slightly hoarse voice.

Kai smiled, "Sorry about him. He got out of prison and he came to work for me. He was a hit man but then he got caught. He enjoyed killing too much poor bugger."

Kai looked down at Mystel's body then at Tyson still rubbing his neck.

"Is he…?" Tyson asked.

"Yes," said Kai, "Come on Tyson, you…must…be…"

Kai began to shake. His face was going red and he grabbed onto a near by metal statue.

"What's wrong Kai?" asked Tyson, he tried to put his hand on Kai's shoulder but it was thrown off.

"Get…back," Kai managed through gritted teeth.

"What if wrong Kai?" Tyson asked again taking a step back.

"Get…back," he repeated but this time it seemed harder.

Tyson went back a few more paces and watched Kai, "What if wrong?" he repeated.

Kai didn't reply instead he focused on staying upright.

Tyson looked at Kai's hands and they began to dent the solid metal statue. Kai's arms tensed and then he ripped the statue in half. Tyson leapt back more but didn't want to leave Kai on his own. Kai threw the statue to the floor and yelled out in pain. Kai fell to his knees and thumped the floor with his fists, which made it shake and break up around where his fists were.

"GET OUT!" Kai yelled.

Tyson stood there and saw Kai in so much pain, "What is wrong?" Tyson repeated refusing to leave him.

Kai let out one more yell then collapsed to the floor and everything was silent.

Tyson ran over to Kai and rolled him onto his back. His face was pale again but his hand were bleeding where the wooden floor had cut him. Tyson sat by his side waiting for him to wake up. He had become very fond of Kai and knew that what had just happened must of hurt him a lot. But, Tyson asked himself, what was hurting him and why?

Kai stirred as he began to regain consciousness.

* * *

Ok most people probably wont get this yet but I hope it does in the next chapter when Kai explains it, until then, you have to wait (MUHUHUHA aren't I evil). Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.

Bubi Grufflump


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

Ok well I have finally updated and this will explain it, I think I have left you waiting long enough (grins evilly). I hope you enjoy it. Ok well this is kind of weird but it is going somewhere, I promise (puts hand over heart)…on with the story…Oh wait thanks to everyone who reviewed ok now on with the story.

* * *

**Fallen Angel Chapter Two:**

Tyson sat beside Kai as he began to stir from his mysterious unconsciousness. Tyson moved a bang of his dark blue hair off his face. Kai slowly opened his eyes and Tyson sat back, in case he went nuts again.

Kai sat up, "What just…?" he began to ask but then he looked around and saw Mystel's body lying there, "Oh."

"Kai," asked Tyson, standing up, "What just happened?"

Tyson took a step back and looked at Kai's pale face, "What happened to you?"

Tyson glanced at the torn statue then looked back at Kai's crimson eyes.

"Tyson," said Kai finally getting up and dragging himself onto the bed. Kai just lay there, not finishing his sentence.

Tyson paused then walked over and sat beside Kai, "What?" asked Tyson facing Kai.

Kai just looked at Tyson for a moment then looked up at the ceiling, "Tyson, I am an angel."  
Tyson looked at Kai in disbelief, "You are an angel," Tyson repeated, "Do you have any proof?"  
Kai smiled at Tyson, just like I thought, thought Kai, perfect.

"I do," said Kai standing up and walking to the middle off the room.

Tyson sat there and watched Kai remove his coat. He had a tight black t-shirt on and jeans. He doesn't look like an angel, Tyson thought.

Kai smiled they spread his black, beautiful wings. They were huge and looked powerful.

Kai smiled, "Believe me now?"

Tyson nodded then realised he looked just like the boy in his dream. Kai neatly folded his wings back behind his back and sat beside Tyson again.

"Why are you here?" asked Tyson, confused.

"Well," said Kai flopping backwards on the bed, "You know God?"

"Yeah," said Tyson doing the same, "Who doesn't."

"Well," continued Kai, "I died and went to heaven. I became and angel. Halo, white wings, white robes, the lot. When you become and angel, you get really strong and fast, like a bonus for being good most of your life. When God started going on about how perfect he was and how human's couldn't turn away from him, I got annoyed, I said 'How can you be perfect is you have murdered people who were doing their best. And how can you be perfect is you get angry when human's turn away. You are not perfect.' Well, he got angry all right. Tyson, what do you fear most?"

Tyson was shocked by this question; he had been so engrossed in Kai's story, "Eh…death I suppose, because you have no control over it."  
Kai nodded then said, "There are worse things than death Tyson."

"Like what?" asked Tyson who thought that death was the end.

"Eternal life," Kai sighed, "God punished my by cursing me to eternal life here on earth. By being on earth, I lost my halo and my wings went black. I kept my speed and strength though and I can absorb pain from people. I chose to lose the robe because I never really like it anyway."  
Tyson laughed a little then asked, "How old are you?"

"I don't know," replied Kai, "I stopped counting. I have been here long enough to know that I wish I could die."

"Why don't you?" asked Tyson, "Then wouldn't you go back to heaven?"

"Tried that," sighed Kai, "You can't die again so I just stayed here"

Tyson remembered the point off this conversation, "Why did you go all nuts before?"  
Kai seemed deep in thought then remembered that he hadn't answered the question.

"Well God knows everything that you do," said Kai closing his eyes, "Well when angels do something wrong, it is worse because we are supposed to be 'perfect.' We are punished for everything that we do. Since God hates me, he hurt me physically because no matter how much pain I feel, I can't die. The amount off pain I just felt there would off killed most human's."

"So he punished you," said Tyson looking at Kai, "For killing Mystel."  
Kai just nodded and kept his eyes closed.

"Kai?" said Tyson sitting up, "Where you in my dream?"  
Kai sat up, "You can't change the past…"

"But you can change the future," finished off Tyson, "Why?"

"I felt your power in that dream," said Kai simply, "I went to investigate. Tyson, inside you is a strength that no angel or demon has. By the way, your Father has gone away and he believed me that you weren't here."

"Good," said Tyson, not entirely sure on the 'angel' thing then his stomached rumbled.

"Lunch?" asked Kai smiling.

"Yeah," said Tyson, "Thanks,"

Kai stood up and walked in front of Tyson.

Kai put his face close to Tyson's then whispered, "Believe."  
Tyson just looked at him then Kai kissed him on the lips and slowly pulled away.

"Come on before the food get cold," said Kai walking towards the door.

Tyson sat there with the word believe ringing in his head then go up and followed Kai out the door. Kai was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, leaning against a pillar.

"What's for lunch?" asked Tyson when he got to Kai.

"Me," said Kai, pressing himself against Tyson kissing him again but this time more passionately.

Tyson fell back onto a wall with Kai still kissing him, touching him. It felt like when his Father had done it but Tyson wanted him to continue and he like the touches Tyson felt each touch on his body tingle. Kai's hand went under his shirt and rubbed his back. Tyson began to kiss back and he put his hands on Kai's waist.

Kai pulled him back into his bedroom and pressed Tyson up against the nearest wall. He undid Tyson's shirt and rubbed his chest. Tyson let out a soft moan through the kiss. Tyson pulled off Kai's t-shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss. The kiss became stronger and Kai pulled Tyson's shirt off completely. Tyson put his hand back on Kai's waist and move his hands up his back. Kai's hands moved down from his chest to the top of Tyson's jeans and he undid the top button. Tyson moaned again, but this time louder and he saw Kai's eyes shut. Tyson moved his hand down and rubbed Kai's backside. Kai moaned quietly through the kiss then broke it, bending down, and pulling Tyson's jeans off him. Tyson just stood there wishing that whatever Kai was doing, he kept doing it. He straightened up and kissed Tyson again. Tyson wrapped his hands around Kai's waist again and moved his hands around to Kai's chest. Tyson, this time, broke the kiss and pulled off Kai's trousers. Tyson was following Kai, whatever Kai did, Tyson did. Kai began to rub Tyson's boxers and Tyson broke the kiss completely and moaned loudly. He looked at Kai who was smiling. Kai pressed against Tyson and rubbed his leg against Tyson's crotch. Tyson threw his head back but Kai pulled it forwards and pressed him lips against Tyson's. Kai pulled off his own trousers and threw them onto the ground, not caring about where they landed.

Kai led Tyson onto the bed and threw him on his back. He bounced on the bed slightly but kept his eyes on his soon-to-be lover, Kai. Kai lay down beside him and smiled, putting his arms around Tyson to kiss him.

Tyson opened his mouth to speak but Kai's kiss cut him off. He completely forgot what he was about to say and put his hands on Kai's neck and pulled him closer. Tyson moaned as Kai moved up and down. He felt his body begin to move in time to Kai's thrusts.

Tyson moaned again and again, pleasure taking over his body, calling for more and more. He began to sweat as lust took over and made him want this sin so badly. Kai moaned as well. Their moans got louder together and stopped together.

They lay beside each other in the bed, both sweating, both smiling.

"Kai," said Tyson rolling over and putting his arms around Kai's chest, "I was hungry you know."  
Kai laughed then stood up. He ran into the bathroom and he heard Kai yell in pain.

Tyson got up and ran to the door.

"KAI!" He yelled at the door, "Kai what is…"  
They had just committed a sin.

Tyson heard the yelling stop and a shower go on and he waited outside, not really wanting to see Kai. He felt guilty for causing Kai that pain. He had even tried to stop but then Kai kissed him and all off his thoughts melted away. Tyson remembered his father doing that to him and shuddered. When he had done it, it had been unloving, desperate, and he had hated every moment and tried to escape. When Kai did it, Tyson wanted to stay there and hold him close afterwards.

Eventually the shower stopped and Kai came out off the shower, the cuts on his hands open again, dressed in a towel. Tyson stood up.

"Kai," said Tyson, "I am so sorry, I should never off…"

"Tyson," Kai cut off, "Never ever be sorry for what we just did. It was as much my choice as it was yours. Go have a shower and get cleaned up, dinner will be served when we go down."

Tyson looked at the ground, "Will you be here when I get out?"

"I will never leave you Tyson," said Kai, running a finger down Tyson's cheek then walking over to his wardrobe.

Tyson looked at him then walked into the large en-suite bathroom. Tyson looked around and saw where Kai had been. There were two huge cracks on the floor and one off the taps had been ripped off the bath.

Tyson walked along and got into the shower he looked at the knobs and found out which ones he needed after trial and error. He finally got the right temperature and he put his head back, allowing the water to beat down on his face. Thoughts off Kai drifted in front of his eyes and he decided to wash and get out as fast as possible to see Kai. He quickly washed himself and got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Tyson walked out off the bathroom to see Kai putting the now dirty sheets in a laundry basket. When he saw Tyson, he smiled. Tyson's blue hair flopped over his face, and flattened to his head. Water was dripping off him and he just stood there smiling, pleased to see Kai again after not being near him for ten minutes.

"Miss me?" said Tyson after Kai had put them in and shut the lid off the basket.

"Of course," said Kai grinning, "Here are some clothes to put on."  
"Where are my clothes," asked Tyson, taking the clothes from Kai.

"They were dirty," said Kai sitting down on a chair, "And here is your hat."  
Kai threw Tyson's baseball cap at him. Tyson smiled then put it on. He felt awkward but he got changed in front of Kai. Kai wasn't looking at him; he was staring into the fire, his mind somewhere else. The clothes were lovely and soft. The top was a black t-shirt with 'Fallen Angel' on it, with a blue body warmer, the trousers were blue but had a darker blue running through it, the shoes were basic black ones but most of them was covered by the trousers and there was black fingerless gloves. He looked pretty good in them.

He sat in a chair opposite Kai. Kai suddenly looked away from the flames and smiled at Tyson.

"You look sexy," he stated, Tyson blushed, "I got that t-shirt for fun by the way."  
Tyson glanced down then laughed.

Kai looked at the t-shirt then said, "Although technically I am a dropped angel."

Tyson laughed more then stopped. He listened to Kai's laugh and it filled him with contentment. Kai stopped laughing and look at Tyson.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai sitting up in his chair.

"This is the first time," said Tyson slowly, "That I can remember actually being happy."  
Kai smiled, "Well I am glad that I have brought you that."

"And," Tyson continued, looking at Kai sitting curled up in his chair, "This is the first time I have fallen in love."

Kai looked shocked then smiled, "I love you too."  
Kai got up and walked over to Tyson. He planted a kiss on his forehead then said, "Dinner?"

"Actually dinner?" asked Tyson, standing up and hugging Kai.

"I am starving," said Kai, looking lopsidedly at Tyson, "And you are probably too."

"I am," said Tyson taking off his cap and shaking his head, trying to get the water left out of his hair.

Kai giggled as he was splashed with flecks off water. Tyson stopped then put his hat back on.

"Where's your dining room?" asked Tyson heading to the door with Kai.

"Just follow me," said Kai, lacing his fingers with Tyson's.

Kai led Tyson down the stairs, along a hall way and into a large room.

The room was white and had a large table in the middle. They was a butler standing in the doorway.

"Wait," called Kai as the butler tried to walk through a door at the opposite side," We are making our own food, you can go home."

The butler smiled then bowed. Then he walked out the door.

"Can you cook?" asked Kai smiling at Tyson.

"No," said Tyson looking around the room.

"Good," said Kai walking to the door the butler had gone through, "Neither can I."

Kai walked through the door and Tyson followed behind him. In the kitchen Kai was telling the chefs to go home for today.

"Kai?" asked Tyson once all the chefs were gone, "How are we going to cook dinner if we can't actually cook?"

"Make it up," said Kai putting on an apron and handing one to Tyson.

Tyson took it then sighed.

Kai went into the fridge and pulled out milk, butter and chocolate sauce.

"Get whatever you want and use it to make whatever," said Kai getting a bowl out and taking some flour.

"I'll just use what you have," said Tyson, "Do you have any beer?"

"Why would you need beer to cook?" asked Kai looking up from his mixing the flour and chocolate sauce.

"I don't need it too cook," said Tyson smiling, "I want it too drink."

Kai smiled then said, "It'll be in the fridge."  
Tyson walked over to the fridge and got out two beers and a bottle of strawberry sauce.

Kai handed him a bowl and Tyson took it. Tyson handed Kai his beer. Tyson took a swig off his then put a lot off flour in his bowl. He then added butter and strawberry sauce. It looked like pink crap so he added milk to try to make it look nicer; this failed miserably because it just looked like someone had had a lot off pink curry. Tyson sighed, taking another swig off his beer then he added more flour. He glanced at Kai's one who's looked like actual shit.

Tyson laughed then looked back down at his bowl then glanced at Kai. Kai met his eye then glared.

"You think my food is funny?" he asked, suppressing laughter.

Tyson tried to say something but all he did was laugh. He looked at Kai who put his hand into his bowl and threw a fistful of the contents at Tyson. It hit Tyson on the face.

Tyson wiped the goo from around his eyes then threw some off the pink stuff at Kai. It hit Kai on his chest.

Kai got his bowl and put it on Tyson's head. Tyson, not one to be out done put the bowl on Kai's head then squirted grabbed his beer and finished it.

Kai laughed then grabbed his beer and did the same.

Kai grabbed another beer for both off them and handed one to Tyson. Once Tyson was drinking some off it, he squirted some chocolates sauce at him.

Tyson stopped but then continued drinking the beer until the bottle was empty. Tyson then grabbed the flour bag and threw the contents at Kai. It hit Kai making his chocolate covered head, turn white. Kai finished the contents off his beer then giggled.

His giggling turned to laughter and Tyson joined in. Eventually they were lying beside each other, covered in food and had had at least five beers each. Tyson put his arm around Kai. Kai sighed then glanced at the clock. It said three in the morning. They had been food fighting for four hours? It felt like ten minutes.  
Wow, Kai thought, maybe if I am lucky, the rest of the time will pass like this as well.

Kai looked at Tyson's face, eyes closed, asleep and yet his fingers were still tightly rapped around his chest. Kai put his head back on the on the food covered floor and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When they woke up it was the butler.

"Excuse me sirs," he asked politely, "Are you going to make your own breakfast or should the cooks come in and do it, after cleaning of course?"  
Kai sat up and Tyson's head fell off his chest onto the floor with a loud thud. Kai looked around the kitchen as memories came back off the night before. There was food everywhere and beer bottles lying near them. Kai looked behind him at Tyson slowly sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Eh," said Kai, rubbing his eyes, "No you can make it, I need tot get cleaned up. So does Tyson."  
Kai pointed behind him at the still half-asleep Tyson.

"What?" asked Tyson sleepily, "I heard my name?"

"Come on," said Kai getting to his feet and almost falling over on a puddle of strawberry sauce, "We have to get out so they can clean."

"Right," muttered Tyson getting to his feet and actually falling back down because he stood on the puddle.

Getting up again, and holding onto Kai's arm for support, they walked out off the kitchen.

"You ok?" asked Kai as they walked along the hallway that lead to the stairs.

"I've got a sore head and arse but apart from that I am ok, you?" said Tyson rubbing his backside.

"I feel great," said Kai smiling.

Kai went up the stairs ahead of Tyson, two at a time. Tyson walked behind him, giggling as he sang 'Let it rip.'

When they got into Kai's room, Kai went and had another shower then came out fully dressed in his dirty clothes again.

"Just stay in those," he said, rubbing his hair with a towel, "We will probably get dirty again today."

"Ok," said Tyson, walking into the large bathroom again. He quickly showered, getting all off the food off him, then put back on the clothes Kai had given him.

When he came out of the bathroom, Kai was sitting on a windowsill, looking out the open window. There was no happiness in his face at all and he appeared not to hear Tyson as he came out.

Tyson walked over to him and sat in front off him.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyson, looking into his sad eyes.

"Tyson," he said, not taking him gaze away from outside, "I am going to ask you to do something for me that is very selfish on my part, and you would be in great danger, but you are the only one I can trust with this."

Tyson thought for a moment then said, "Kai, I would do anything for you."  
That was true, Kai was the reason Tyson kept going; Kai was all he had left.

"I am going to ask you," said Kai slowly, "I destroy me."

"What?" said Tyson not believing what he was hearing.

Kai looked at him, tear welling in his eyes, "I am going to ask you to get rid off my essence. Tyson do you realise that I will live to see you die, you know that would be worse for me than anything, I want you to get rid off me."

Tyson began to cry himself; he couldn't destroy the love off his life.

"But," stuttered Tyson, "I thought you couldn't die."

Kai sighed and looked back out the window, tears gently rolling down his cheeks, "Your essence is you spark of life, after being an angel for as long as you want, you can ask God to be destroyed. When you spark goes out, so do you."  
Tyson began to sob, "No! I won't do it! I love you too much!"

"Tyson," said Kai looking at him again, "I want to be gone; I want to die before you. I need to die before you other wise I don't know what I'll do. Tyson, if you really love me, you will let me die."  
Tyson continued to sob but nodded, "How?" he managed.

Kai looked out the window again, "In hell, they store everyone's essence. Only God can access because you have love in you, and no one in hell does at all, it is taken away from you. I need you to go in there and smash my essence. They are glass balls with a white spark in them, will you do it."  
Tyson felt like screaming NO but he knew what torture it must be for Kai so he nodded, "How do I get there?"

Kai smiled at him (which made Tyson sob more), "I can show you, only angels can see it, the gateway to hell. But that's not the hard bit; the hard bit is getting there. It is guarded by Demons and Demonic monster. It has pits off fire and booby traps. Tyson it will be very hard. Thank you for showing me that you really love me. Tyson I love you more than anything, that is why I have to die before I get any closer and before you die."

Tyson threw himself at Kai and held him so tight. Kai hugged him back and wiped away his tears, "It's ok Tyson, and I know this must be hard but I will be forever grateful."  
Tyson just kept sobbing, losing the only person he had left was worse than death. Tyson knew that he had to do it for Kai, but he didn't want to. Tyson thought of what it would be like to live forever and shuddered; it would be worse than hell.

The butler took breakfast up to Kai's room and they ate it together slowly. Tyson tried hard not to think about destroying Kai and more on his empty stomach.

Kai ate very little then said, "I will go with you. I will defend you. I will give my everything to make sure you make it safely back out, but Tyson, you need to destroy me.

"I know," said Tyson.

Tyson didn't cry about it after that. He saw that this was his act of true love is to give Kai what he had wanted for so long, he wanted to be gone, never to see another death, never to lose someone, never to go through pain. He wanted nothing. He was doing something unbelievably selfless. He also knew that when he did it, it would be worse than losing him mother because he would have done it.

* * *

(sobs) I am so sad! By the way, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you liked this. If you didn't it will get less creepy and more action when Tyson goes to hell (nods). I hope you enjoyed this and I didn't offend anyone

Bubi Grufflump


	3. The memory

I am so happy to have updated. Sorry to all those who had to wait and I hope you enjoy this one.

I will not keep going on but I just want to say thanks to all who review, it means a lot to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Fallen Angel

The Beginning of the end.

Tyson, as he was lying next to Kai one night, realised how horrific it must be to lose the person you love, the one closet to you, the one that you would die for. If Kai had gone through that before Tyson had come, how awful it must have been. Tyson wanted to cry any time he thought about not being able to hold, touch, see, or do anything with Kai. Kai was his life, not only a part of it. He always has been, like a place in Tyson's heart had been waiting for him to fill it. Now he had, Tyson didn't know what he would do when it was empty again.  
Kai rolled over and muttered something in his sleep.

"What?" asked Tyson softly, who had talked to Kai in his sleep a few times now.

"I don't want to," he repeat, louder.

"Do what my Fallen Angel?" asked Tyson softly, stroking Kai's hair out of his face.

"I don't want to," he repeated, loudly, he was almost shouting.

Tyson sat up carefully and looked at Kai's face. Tears were leaking from his eyes but his face looked angry.

"I will never do it!" Kai yelled, "You can't make me!"

Kai's face softened and he stopped moving. Tyson tried talking to him more but it didn't make him talk; he just curled up in a ball and Tyson heard him sob. Tyson put his arms around Kai's shoulders and slept with him, trying to comfort him, but feeling he could never really make him feel better. He felt helpless and it didn't leave for a long time.

Tyson woke up with his head under a pillow, which for some reason was at the end of the bed. He sat up and hit his head of something hard. He fell back down, clutching his forehead. He opened his watering eyes and saw Kai grinning.  
"Sorry," muttered Tyson propping himself up on one hand; keeping the other on his throbbing head.

"Oh no, I didn't feel a thing," Kai tapped his head, "hard as rock."

Tyson just smiled and then looked around. Outside the day was wonderfully bright. The sun shone in a faultless sky and there was even a small bird sitting on the windowsill.

"Look Kai," said Tyson putting his arm around his lovers shoulders, "a sweet little birdie."

Kai obediently looked then picked up Tyson's shoe and threw it at the bird, making it fall.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tyson, "it hadn't done anything."  
Kai turned around in Tyson's arms and smiled, "I was jealous."

"Of what?" asked Tyson, pulling Kai into a hug.

"It's freedom," replied Kai, burying himself in the sanctuary of the embrace, the safety they both felt.  
Tyson sat there and stroked Kai's head, trying to comfort him but deep down, wanting comfort, needing comfort. He couldn't give what he didn't have.

Kai seemed to feel this and stood up. He walked across the room and stuck his hand straight through a painting.  
"Kai!" Tyson called, standing up and running over, "don't do that!"

Kai waited for Tyson to get there and Tyson realised that behind the painting it wasn't solid. Tyson suddenly became aware that he was in his boxers and Kai was fully dressed.

"Sorry," mumbled Tyson, blushing.

"S'kay," replied Kai winking, "nothing I haven't seen before."

Tyson blushed more but allowed Kai to continue doing whatever he was doing.

Kai then pulled his hand out and there was a large knife there. It was truly beautiful. The blade looked as if it was made out of glass, with swirling black inside. The handle was actually half-black, half white, spiralling round and around.

"This," said Kai slowly, handing the knife to Tyson, not holding the blade but making sure Tyson didn't either, "shall be your weapon against Demons."

Tyson didn't reply immediately, he just held it and stared at the blade. The contents had turned a crimson colour with streaks of blue through it.

"What….?" Tyson asked, but he didn't finish it.

"This," said Kai, staring at the blade, "is known as Devil's Purity. It was supposedly crafted by the High Demons themselves. The colour reflects the person, or creature, holding it."

"What does it mean for you?" Tyson asked, tearing his gaze away and sending it to Kai, "what does it mean for me?"

"Well, the black for me means that I am troubled, right down to my soul, but the glitter in it means that I am also partially content," Kai explained, "Your one is very unique. It has two colours. You're red means in love, in true love, the once in a life time kind. And the green means that you are arguing with yourself, deep down."

Tyson just stared and tears came to his eyes, "so you don't love me?"

"No, no, no," said Kai quickly, taking Tyson's free hand, "It only tells you your most powerful feeling. When I held it, I was thinking about all the things it had slain. Look."

Kai took the knife back, "I am thinking of you."  
The knife turned red again but there were still black flecks running through it. Tyson almost fainted with relief. He started sobbing in Kai's arms and he didn't even know why.

Kai pulled away after, for Tyson, what felt like a few seconds.  
"I need to tell you something," Kai said, and Tyson saw sorrow flash over his face.

"Anything," said Tyson, holding Kai's face in his hands and kissing his nose, "Anything."

"Once, when I was a few hundred years younger, I visited a village." Kai said, looking down at the ground.

Tyson took his hands and nudged Kai's chin with his nose, "go on my fallen angel."

Kai smiled slightly, but I fell quickly, "I was sitting in a tree and there were some young children, only four or five, playing."

_**Memory:**_

_The children ran in a small circle, chasing each other in a game that had neither a point nor an ending. There were around five._

"_Children," Kai called, "come; I have something to tell you."_

_They all ran over, excited by the youthful stranger._

"_What is it?" the eldest child asked, "What is your story?"_

"_I am an angel," Kai whispered, loud enough for all to hear._

"_I don't believe you," the eldest replied, "prove it."_

"_Sho uz oor whins," said the youngest, which translated as 'show us your wings.'_

_Kai nodded and stood. He unveiled his wings and beat them lightly, making a gentle breeze blow at the children._

_They giggled in delight and ran to feel his wings._

"_Why oo wanna see uz?" asked the small boy._

_Kai picked him up, liking his innocence. He flew a few feet in the air with the boy in his arms and spun around. He grinned in delight and held on tight._

"_What's you name?" asked Kai, poking his nose gently with his finger._

"_Me Tala," replied the boy, then sucked his thumb nervously, "My mummy and Daddy are dead…will they be in heaven?"_

_Kai was shocked slightly then smiled, "With all wonderful people."_

_The boy hugged Kai tightly around his chest, "Can I stay with you?"_

"_Don't you have anyone else?" asked Kai gently._

_The boy shook his head and his hair fell about his face. Kai tenderly stroked it back and then admired his red hair. He also had the most beautiful, deep blue eyes._

"_Ok then," Kai decided putting the headband around Tala's head to try to hold back some of the hair around his eyes, "You will be my little cherub."  
The boy smiled in sheer glee and leapt down, "I will go get Snuggle-But and I will be right back."_

_Kai smiled as he left and then he remembered the other children. Kai paused, thinking about what to say._

"_Do you want the best advice you will ever hear?"_

"_Yes," the children chorused, "Please?"_

"_Beware the hand of God," Kai stated, "Tell Tala that and tell him I will be back at nightfall."_

"_We thought…" the children began but Kai had begun to fly away. _

_Kai sat up in a tree and watched the children run up to their parents, who were doing odd jobs, but most around the same place. They all ran in a group and up to an elderly woman._

"_My my," declared the Woman, "What is it?"_

"_Widow Ellin!" said the eldest child again, who was Mariah, "we heard some great advice from an angel!"_

_Tala was behind them and the widow noticed him holding his prized possession; a smelly, dirty teddy bear known by him as Snuggle-But._

"_Really," said Widow Ellin, picking up Tala and putting him on her hip. It was clear from her voice that she didn't believe them, "what was it?"_

"_Well," said Mariah._

"_No," Widow Ellin silenced her, "Tala, what was it?"_

_Tala looked around him awkwardly, "He was very nice, and pretty," Widow Ellin chuckled, though when Kai thought about it sounded more like a cackle, "and he said to Beware the hand of God."_

"_Is this true," Widow Ellin asked the children, putting down Tala warily. _

"_Yes," said Mariah, and only one other child agreed; the rest laughed as if it was a joke and ran away. However, Tala, Mariah and the other boy stayed and refused to lie._

"_THESE CHILDREN ARE POSSSESED!" Widow Ellin bellowed suddenly, "Kill them, burn them, destroy them!"_

_Kai almost fell out of his viewing point, up a tree. He wanted to leap out and save Tala from the adults now swarming around them and carrying them away._

"_ANGEL!" Tala screeched in terror, "SAVE ME!"_

_In a moment, Kai thought, I need to think for a second my cherub._

_A plan formed in Kai's head; to snatch Tala just before they burnt him and other children but Kai would take Tala with him. To show those dense villages that the children weren't lying and make them think twice before believing some doddery witch. And that was the plan. _

_It was beginning to get dark and Kai saw some villagers begin to group around an open space. Kai took up a position on the top of a near by house, out of sight._

"_Put the fire wood here," one gruff man ordered. The others obeyed quickly and began to set it up with three spikes sticking out from it.  
Around ten minutes later a larger group of women came, holding torches. At the back were three men, each holding a struggling child._

"_Tie them up!" ordered Widow Ellin_

_Kai perched up on his feet, preparing to save them. He saw them tie the children to the stakes with thick rope. A minor annoyance for the strength of an angel but still an annoyance._

_The villagers crowded around and the sobbing parents of the children were at the edge, holding each other close; as if trying to block out their children's cries for help by crying louder._

_Kai moved slightly closer as the elderly woman declared that the devil himself had possessed the children. Kai actually preferred Satan to God: much more humble and not corrupted by power. The only problem is that you couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him (which you couldn't do, but if you could) and he had a hot temper._

_He slid down the roof and pushed himself against the wall.  
"…and we must burn them to purify their souls!" declared widow Ellin._

"_You need to be purified. Children are pure," muttered Kai to himself._

_Kai leapt up into the air and silently hovered above the villagers, waiting for his signal._

_Then he saw it, someone walking forward with a glowing torch in hand. Kai flew down, arms tight by his side. He was travelling so fast he had to open his wings out like a parachute just to stop in time. He kept his wings open to try and flapped one, powerful beat and blew out most of the torches.  
"LEAVE THE CHILDREN!" Kai bellowed, "DO NOT HARM THEM! They have done nothing at all wrong!"_

"_They are possessed," someone called back, "By the DEVIL!"_

"_They are not nor ever have been," Kai said, trying to keep his voice calm._

_He turned and broke the rope around Tala in a few seconds.  
"You're safe now," Kai whispered in his ear, "I will keep you safe."_

"_Does this look like a possessed child!" Kai yelled to the crowd, "Does this child, who is more like a Cherub than a Demid (Demon under the age of ten. Btw he doesn't say this), look like it has the Evil of the Devil himself inside him!"_

_Tala was just sitting there, eyes still watering from the terror, looking as innocent as the day when he was born._

"_Looks can be deceiving!" someone called. Kai identified it as Widow Ellin._

"_Silence!" Kai yelled to the crowd as they all started to mutter in agreement, "I give you Gods word that they are not possessed!"  
Everyone was silent. Kai slowly spun around, looking everyone in the eye. Just as Kai turned back to the original direction he was facing, he ducked. It was his instinct that made him do it but he wished he hadn't._

_When he wasn't looking, Widow Ellin has gotten one of few torches left and had throw it at Kai. It went flying past Kai and landed on the pile of dry, extremely flammable sticks underneath the still tied children. _

_Then everything happened at once but it felt like it was in slow motion. Tala screamed, trying to get to his young friends. Mariah and the other boy screamed in sheer agony as they were burnt. The parents were charging at their children, trying to free them. Kai realised that his wings were on fire and quickly put them out. He them tried to get to the children but couldn't put Tala down with all the angry people around him. He tried holding Tala into his chest and to damp the fire with his wings by pounding the never dying flames, but this had no effect. Kai had to either drop Tala and fly through the flames, endangering both him and may potentially not get the child, or leave unharmed with a child._

_Tala had stopped screaming but the children on the fire kept going, as if they no longer needed air._

"_I need Snuggle-But," he whispered hoarsely, "I want to leave."_

_So did Kai, but his feet felt as if they were rooted to the spot._

"_RUN!" Tala suddenly yelled in his ear, then clutched into Kai's chest._

_Kai looked around and realised that everyone was blaming him. He let tears spill from his eyes and leapt up into the air, holding Tala close. _

_He looked down and realised that someone was throwing Snuggle-But in the air. Kai swooped and grabbed S-B (as he would become known later). Kai realised that it was one of the parents who had been crying. She bowed, smiling through her tears. Kai waved, smiling back, through his tears and then flew away and didn't stop until he felt like he would faint if he didn't._

_The worst thing about it was not only that everyone blamed Kai, was that he did as well._

Tyson was silent. Letting the story sink in, the words mull over in his head.

"I think the reason," said Kai slowly, studying Tyson's face, "I liked Tala immediately was his innocence."

"What happened to him?" asked Tyson, finding his voice, "What happened to you?"

"We travelled," said Kai, reminiscing, "He grew up and his speech impediment lessened until it was just eated, runned, shooked and the like. Eventually it left him completely but it took some time…and a lot of chocolate!"

A small smile spread on Tyson's lips but faded quickly. Kai saw this and put the knife down, turning it a white colour. He put his hands on Tyson's hips and pulled him closer.  
"What is it?" asked Kai, nudging Tyson's cheek with his nose, "What is wrong?"

"Where is he?" asked Tyson, "What happened with you and him? What aren't you telling me?"

Kai smiled. It was this part of Tyson that intrigued him. The part that saw past the what the rest of the world didn't. He didn't see masks or the second face of someone, he saw _them._

"Do you want to know about my past, my relationships, my problems, my secrets?" asked Kai, trying to hide his smile.

Tyson smiled back and put his hand on Kai's cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down his cheek tenderly.  
"Please," Tyson replied softly.

Kai paused, looking down, frowning. He then looked up grinning.

"I will," he said, licking Tyson's cheek, "Only after sex."  
Tyson smiled almost as broadly as Kai, "Deal!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and I will try to update soon.

Grufflump


End file.
